


Bleed a river deep

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Female Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby ist kein Opferlamm, sondern Zunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed a river deep

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Drabbles wollten erzählt werden, anders kann ich mir die Geschwindigkeit, in der sie entstanden sind, nicht erklären. Vage Spoiler für SPN 4x18 The Monster At The End Of This Book.

_And while she was pushing her way through,_  
_Someone ask her: 'What are you trying to do?'_  
_She said: 'If I could just touch the hem of His garment_  
_I know I'll be made whole'_  
_~Sam Cooke – Touch the hem of His garment~_

_You're cold, but you're beautiful -_  
_You're a mess, but I like it that way._  
_I'm a fool, only a fool is reckoned_  
_And I won't ask for anything -_

**056\. Erster Eindruck**

Am Anfang ist das Vergessen.

Sie erinnert sich an Dean. Die Fetzen eines verstümmelten Tieres.

Ruby hört, was Sam nicht sagt. Zu stolz, um die Wahrheit zu verstehen und sie zu sehr Dämon, um ihm die Hölle zu erklären. Den Durst, den man notfalls mit Blut löscht, nur um noch durstiger zu erwachen.

Sam meint, dass er versteht. Er schluckt ihr Blut und fühlt sich in Kontrolle.

„Deinen Fix kannst du auch von Dean kriegen.“ Sam erstarrt unter ihrem Körper, gespannt wie eine Bogensehne. Ruby ist keine Heilige, manches Spiel zu verführerisch, „Mein Blut – Seines, Sam. Alles dein.“

_Nichts rein._

**057\. Sich verabschieden**

Natürlich ist Ruby im Fegefeuer wie Glas geschmolzen. Wann immer sie diese Lektion vergisst, reicht ein Spiegel, um ihre verkohlte Seele auf alte Sprünge zu überprüfen.

Deans Augen haben ihren Ausdruck verändert.

Sie hat seine Augäpfel aufgelesen in den ersten Tagen – Wochen. Die Farbe studiert in dem gleichroten Glühen und gewusst, dass ihre Anwesenheit nichts für ihn ändert. Seine Eingeweide über den Rost verteilt und seine Stimme in einer Qual verloren, die noch zu menschlich war.

Eine rubinrote Masse ohne Denkvermögen, der Ruß gerade dabei abzufärben.

Lilith ließ sie gewähren und dann gehen. Ruby war nie gut darin, sich unterzuordnen.

**058\. Flügel**

Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie Dean sich in der Gegenwart von Engeln halbwegs aufrecht halten kann. Ruby fühlt sich krank von all der falschen Gnade, die sie ausströmen, während Dean argumentiert, bittet und bettelt.

Ruby will keine Vergebung und ist bereit niederzuknien.

Dean will nichts anderes und steht ihnen im Weg.

Der Himmel ist ein Stück näher gerückt und ihr graut davor. Sie sieht Sam, all sein Unverständnis und Ruby weiß, dass er noch viel zu lernen hat. So unglaublich viel. Er hat noch nie seine eigene Zunge abgekaut, um den nagenden Hunger für den Bruchteil einer Millisekunde zu vergessen.

**059\. Selbstbeobachtung**

Es gibt vieles, in das Ruby Sam nicht einweiht.

Sie kann sich ausmalen, wie er reagieren wird, falls sie ihm sagen würde, dass Dean auch unter ihrer Hand dort gezittert hat. Ruby sich schwor, dass es Deans Tortur am Ende wert sein wird.

Sam der Erretter für all die Seelen, die noch zu retten sind.

Die von ihr geförderte Begabung würde sich vor Ende ihrer Beichte gegen sie wenden und Sam kann sie töten. Dieses Wissen ist schwer zu schlucken, nach einer Ewigkeit, in der der Tod für sie erstrebenswert war.

Ihr mangelt es auf Erden nicht an einem Selbsterhaltungstrieb.

**060\. Depression.**

Es ist keine Offenbarung, „Sie benutzen dich, Dean.“

Nicht genug, um eine Reaktion zu zünden. Er riecht nach billigem Fusel und Leid. Ruby rückt näher, plump, „Magst du es benutzt zu werden, Dean? Solange bis du um Gnade winselst, die sie dir dann hämisch verweigern können? Bis du gebrochen vor Sam - “

Er ist noch immer Vipernschnell und Ruby nicht bereit auszuweichen. Ihr Kopf schleudert unter dem Kinnhaken zurück, freilaufendes Blut auf der Lippe. Deans alter Zorn eine Spiritusflamme ohne Ausdauer.

So anders als Sam, anders als sie.

Ruby hat das langsame Brennen in ihrer Hölle perfektioniert. Dean nicht.

**001\. Schicksal**

Dean hat gefallene Engel und Dämonen gevögelt.

Ruby fragt Sam vorausschauend aus Selbstschutz.

„Nein, wir sind nicht exklusiv.“

„Also falls du Dean und mich – "

Er lacht ihr ins Gesicht und Ruby grinst.

Sam denkt nicht, dass dieses Szenario jemals eintreffen wird. Sam weiß nicht, wie es ist, in einem reißenden Fluss aus Verrat zu treiben. Sam denkt, dass ihn nichts berührt. Zumindest nichts, was Dean und sie und ein Fick einbezieht.

Ruby ist bereit, ein wenig Dreck aufzuwühlen, um seine Reaktion zu testen. Es ist nichts, was Sam stärker macht oder schwächer, sondern nur eine Wahrheit über vertrauten Dämonen.

**002\. Furcht**

Ruby sieht Dean nicht als gebrochen an. Sam meint, sein Bruder wäre schwach. Ruby denkt, dass Dean endlich begriffen hat, gegen welche Chancen sie tatsächlich spielen. Sam ist der Außenseiter in diesem Rennen und er vergisst seine Position.

High von ein wenig Dämonenblut, wenn Lilith sich Millennia darin gesuhlt hat

Es ist an Ruby, ihn daran zu erinnern, wie reißerisch Hunger sein kann. Wie tief er in den Eingeweiden pochen kann und im Blut wühlen. Sam aus der Balance zu kippen, ist verhängnisvoll einfach und Dean ist sowieso im freien Fall.

Ruby kniet unbequem, „Willst du mich brechen, Dean?“

„Nein.“

**003\. Freiheit**

Ruby wollte Sam sanft bezirzen. Ihm Mutter, Schwester und Geliebte in Deans Abwesenheit sein. Ihre Natur in Fesseln von geplanter Menschlichkeit geschlagen und sie war gut in ihrer Rolle. Edel und selbstlos an der komatösen Oberfläche.

Die Leere ihres Wirts hallt in ihr nach, aufgepeitscht durch Deans Schwanz.

Die Hölle verbindet und es ist vielleicht das Dümmste, das Ruby sich in den letzten paar Jahrhunderten geleistet hat. Sie hört den Türknauf und beißt sich in Deans Schulter fest. Ruby baumelnd auf der Kante mit Feuer im Bauch und Dean eingefroren über ihr.

Schattenkönig und Dämonenkrüppel. Ruby blutet nicht für beide.

**004\. Mut**

Ruby ist am Verdursten mit Schweiß auf ihrer Haut. Sie schmeckt flammende Heimat in Deans Mund. Das Versprechen auf Unerbittlichkeit schwelend in Sam. Die Entschuldigung ihres Körpers hauchdünn dazwischen. Sie fühlt sich berauscht und gebraucht.

Die Euphorie wird nicht anhalten.

Mit jeder gestohlenen Berührung wird Rubys Kontrolle schlüpfriger. Sie durchscheinender in diesem Bett, das ohne Vergebung auskommt. Der Kurs manifestiert sich in suchenden Fingern. Geknebeltem Stöhnen. Blutsünde wird um Ruby herum gewebt, sie kann dieses Netz noch zerreißen.

Dienen geht gegen ihre Natur, aber sie hat Sam gewählt und der war schon vergeben.

Ruby nimmt, was sie kriegen kann.

**005\. Stolz**

Die Kluft, die sie im Bett hinterlässt, ist noch zu neu, um ohne Eingeständnis überbrückt zu werden. Sie weicht keinem Augenpaar aus und beide folgen ihr, als ob sie die Antwort parat hätte. Es gibt mehr als einen Täter, aber keinen Freispruch hiervon.

„Ihr seid nicht von mir gezwungen worden, bewältigt es auf Winchester Art.“

Ruby verschwindet, bevor der feuchte Verrat getrocknet ist.

Sie zieht es vor, bis zum letzten Atemzug der beiden präsent zu sein und sie hat keine Lust, der Sündenbock zu sein, der auf dem Altar der Selbstverleugnung geopfert wird.

Am Ende wartet jede Erinnerung. Auch diese.

_No, I won't ask for anything, ever again._  
_Just give me this one thing, that's all I ask -_  
_That's all I ask._  
_~Matchbook Romance – Goody, like two shoes~_


End file.
